


[Podfic] Lyra's Thirtieth Birthday

by Chantress



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Alethiometer Use, Angels are Dicks, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: After years of studying alethiometry, Lyra is almost ready to start asking real questions. She has a lot of questions.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Podfic Bingo, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Lyra's Thirtieth Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lyra's Thirtieth Birthday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033205) by [psocoptera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psocoptera/pseuds/psocoptera). 



> Recorded for the "Post-Canon" challenge for Voiceteam 2020, and my "More Articulation (for you)" square for Podfic Bingo 2020.

**Title:** Lyra's Thirtieth Birthday  
**Author:** psocoptera  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** His Dark Materials  
**Pairing:** gen  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
**Length and format:** 00:14:04, mp3  
**Warnings:** none

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/i5d73t5pl80j53v/Lyra%2527s_Thirtieth_Birthday.mp3/file)


End file.
